List of gangs in Los Angeles County
A County got about 195 to 200 crip sets, 401 hispanic gangs, 112 asian gangs and 82 blood sets. 790-795 sets in LA County. Original gangs * East Side Crips Raymond Lee Washington Gangster Crips * Westside Crips Stanley "Tookie" Williams Neighbor Hood Crips Gang sets by cities Alhambra (6/11) * 4 Seas * Alhambra Locos defunct * Brick City Boys defunct * East Side White Fence defunct * 18th Street, Westside defunct * Hell Side Gang (HSG) * Ken Side Wah Ching (KWC) * ESR Locke defunct * Metro * Sonny Side Wah Ching (SSWC) * Viet Boyz Altadena (1/4) * Altadena Blocc Crip (ABC) * Calaveras Gangster Crip defunct * Criminal Class Locastas defunct * Sacremento Ave Crips defunct Arcadia (5) * Four Seas Mafia (4Seas) * Alhambra Hell Side (HSG) * Ken Side Wah Ching (KWC) * Sonny Side Wah Ching (SWC) * Paul Side Wah Ching (PWC) Artesia, Hawaiian Gardens, Norwalk (1) * Artesia or Varrio Arta * 190 Streets (the 190's) * Dead Ends (Arta gang) * Chivas X3 * (HXG) Hawaiian Gardens * Krook City Bloods * South Pacific Islanders * Varrio Norwalk: (VNWK) Los Oneways - The Circle - Parkside -Locotes, Tokers, Dukes, Termites, Primos, Niteowls Tinylocos * Nieghborhood - NBD * Orange Street Locos - OSL * Carmelas CVL * Peaceful Varrio Norwalk * Norwalk Nazi * Norwalk Skins * La Mirada Punx * La Mirada Skins Athens (16) * BudLong Crip Gang, 102 * Down Ass Pimp Gang, 109 * Gangster Crips, 105 * Gangster Crips, 98 * Hard Time Hustler Crips, 103, 104 * Harvard Gangster Crips, 127 * Hoovers, 112 * Mafia Crips, 99 * Menlo Gangster Crips, 103 * Neighbor Hood Crips 111 * Neighbor Hood Crips 112 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 115 * Original Blocc Crips * Play Boy Style Crips, 93, 95 * Raymond Ave Crips, 120 * Under Ground Crips, 103, 105, 107 Azuza (1) * Varrio Azusa Baldwin Park (2) * Varrio East Side Bolen Parque * Varrio North Side Bolen Parque Bell (7) * Gifford Locos * Hacienda Heights * Jardin * Orchard Street * Chanslor St * Loma Vista Place Locos * Bear Street Crazies Bell Gardens (14) * Fostoria Street (FBS) * The Bratz (TBZ) * Jubeniles (JBI) * Bell Garden Locos (BGLs) * PlayBoys (PBS) * Junior Mafia (JRM) * King Kobras (KKR) * Krazy Ass Mexican (KAM) * Notiorious (NTS) * Rooks Town (RT) * Witmer Street (WST) * Florencia * Wicked Evil Surenos or When Evil Speaks (WES) * Hated So We Kill (HSW) Bellflower, Cerritos, Paramount (3) * Bellflower Loco's X3 (1985) * Colonia Flores X3 (1994) * Rose Str Piru Bloods, Rose St. * Mayfair Park Dropouts (MPD) * 706 Hustlers * 18th Street, South Side *Maniac Mafia *Crazy Azz Niggaz *So Sick *Cerritos Satanas *Dog Patch X3 (1940's) *ES Paramount *Paramount Varrio 13 *Varrio paramount 13 *Wicked Elm Street 13 *Compton Varrio Segundo 13 *Kelly Park Crips *Gundry BlocC Crips *Mob Piru Bloods *Dominguez X3 Burbank (4) * Barrio Elmwood Rifa (BER) * Play Boys * Raza Brown Pride (RBP) * Burbank Trece Rifa (BTR) aka Big Time Rankers Canyon Country (4) * Malditos Mexicanos Surenos 13 (MMS), Canyon Country area * Canones 13 (CNS), Canyon Country area * Brown Familia 13 (BF), Canyon Country area * South Side Riders 13 (SSR), Canyon Country area Carson (29) * Akrho Pinoy (AKP) * Bounty Hunter Samoan Warrior Bloods * Cabbage Patch Piru/Kabbage Patch Pirus * Calas Park Loks * Carson Pinoy Compadres (CPC) * Carson West Side Piru * Catskill Street * Center View Piru * DGIF * Del Amo Blocc 190 East Coast Crips * Dominguez Varrio (DV) * East Side DAWGS * La Loma * Original Genoside Bloods (OG) * Real Pinoy Brothers (RPB) * Samoan Warrior Bounty Hunters * Scout Royal Brotherhood (SRB) * Scotts Dale Piru * Scott Park Piru/Bloods * Stevenson Village Crips (Cold Village Dog) * Too Many Hoes * Tortilla Flats * True Brown Style (TBS) * United Brotherhood (UB) * Varrio Carson * Varrio Keystone Rifa * Victoria Park Crips * Victoria Park Locos * West Side Piru Compton (39/44) * 135 Pirus * 900 Block Bloods * Acacia Block Compton Crips * Anzac Grape Compton Crips * Atlantic Drive Compton Crips * Bartender Pirus defunct * Butler Block Piru defunct * Butler Blocc Compton Crips defunct * Burris Blocc Compton Crip defunct * Campanella Park Pirus * Cedar Block Pirus * Chester Street Compton Crips * Cross Atlantic Pirus * Ducky Hood Compton Crips * East Compton Piru * East Side Compton Crip * East Side Pirus * Elm Street Pirus * Farm Dog Compton Crips * Fruit Town Pirus * Grandee Compton Crips defunct * Holly Hood Pirus * Kelly Park Compton Crips * Latana Blocc Compton Crips * Leuders Park Pirus * Lime Hood Pirus * Mayo Ave Compton Crips * Mob Piru * Neighbor Hood Compton Crips * Neighbor Hood Pirus, 145 * Nestor Ave Compton Crips * Nutty Blocc Compton Crips * Original Block Pirus, 151 * Original Front Hood Compton Crips * Palmer Blocc Compton Crips * Park Village Compton Crips * Poccet Hood Compton Crips * Raymond Street Hustler Compton Crip * Santana Blocc Compton Crips * South Side Compton Crips * Spook Town Compton Crips * Tragniew Park Compton Crips * Tree Top Pirus * Ward Lane Compton Crips * West Side Pirus Duarte (1) * Du Roc Crip * Duarte' X3 Florence (6) * 92 Bishop Bloods (they claim Watts) * East Coast Crip, 76 * East Coast Crip, 89 NHC * Hat Gang Watts Crips, 92nd St * Kitchen Crip Gang, 87 * Watts Mafia Crip Gang Gardena (5) * Dragnet * Gardena Pay Back Crips * Sex Symbols * Shot Gun Crips * Straight Ballers Society Hawthorne (3) * 118th Gangster Crips * Hawthorne Piru * Hawthorne Thug Family (HTF) * Hawthorne Hawaiian Bloods Inglewood (12/13) * Avenue Piru Gang * Center Park Blood * Centinela Park Family * Crenshaw Mafia Gangster * Doty Block Gang defunct * Imperial Village Crips * Inglewood Family Gang * Neighbor Hood Piru * Osage Legend Crips, 102 * Tonga Crip Gang, 102 * Raymond Ave Crips, 102 * Queen Street Blood * Weirdos Blood Lakewood *Most Loved Squad *Hayter Street Crip Gang (1984) *Lakewood Punx / Skins (1983) *E/S LakeHood City Crips (1984) *Satanas (Lkwd, Cerritos) (1984) Lancaster *Land of the Killaz Long Beach (37/43) * 18th Street * 23rd Street Trefts defunct * Asian Boyz Crips, Eastside (ABZ) * Asian Boyz Crips, Northside (ABZ) * Barrio Pobre (BP) * Barrio Small Town * Barrio Viejo (BV) * Brick Blocc Crips * Blvd. Crips, O/G (NS) * Boulevard Mafia Crips * Crazy Brothers Clan * DAWGS (Dicken All Women Gangster Style) * Downtown Skins (Nazi) * Fe Line Crip (FLC) defunct * Four Corner Blocc Crips * Exotic Foreigm Creation Coterie (EFCC) * Insane Crip Gang (Major gang) * Korat Boys (KB) * Lettin Niggas Have It * Latin Time Playboyz * Local Boys defunct * Long Beach Satanas (STS) * Longos, East Side (ESL), Malditos, Dukes, Playboys, Barrio Viejo, Chicos Malos * Longos, North Side (NSL) * Longos, West Side (WSL) * Longo, WS (SC str, 17th str, los Cyclones) * Mack Mafia Crips * Malditos * Mid City Stoners (MCS) * Midget Locos * Nip Crips defunct * North Town Stoners (NTS) * North Side Insane (ICG) * Oriental Boys (OBS) * Original Hood Crips * PENI Skins (LBC) * Pinoy Real defunct * Public Enemy Number 1(Skinhead) * (Rollin) 20s Crips (1983) * Rollin 80s West Coast Crip (7 Day Crip) * Sons of Samoa (WS) * Sons Of Samoa (ECC) * Sons Of Samoa (North Town) * South Side Skins * Suicidals (North Town) * Suicidal Town * Summit And Canal (SC) * Temple Street (TST) * Termites (TMS) * Tiny Rascal Gang (TRG) * Tray Duece Crip defunct * T-Town Flats (TTF) * Villa Pasa La Rifa 13 * Westside Islanders * FAD * O/G Long Beach Gangs: ICG, Longo, SOS, 7Day, North Town Stoners, Carmenlitas City of Los Angeles (97/112) * 101 Crip Gang * 3rd Street Crips defunct * A Line Crips defunct * Avalon 40′s Crips * Avalon Gangster Crips, 53 * Avalon Gangster Crips, 116 * Avalon Garden Crips, 88 * Back Street Crips * Beach Town Mafia Crips * Bedrock Gangster Crips * Bible Crips defunct * Black P Stones * Born To Jacc Crips 73rdst defunct * 112 Broadway Gangster Crips * 52 Broadway Gangster Crips * Burnside Avenue Crip Gang * By Yourself Hustler Crips * Colden Avenue Gangster defunct * Compton Avenue Crips, 95 * Denver Lane Piru * Dirty Old Man Gang defunct * Dodge City Crips * DSHC 91st * East Coast Block Crips, Q102 * East Coast Crips, 1st Street defunct * East Coast Crips, 118 * East Coast Crips, 59 * East Coast Crips, 62 NHC * East Coast Crips, 66 * East Coast Crips, 68 * East Coast Crips, 69 Shack Boys * East Coast Crips, 97 * East Side Hustler Crips 104, 108 * East Side Hustler Crips 115,118 * East Side Players, 97 * East Side Ridas, 64 * East Side Ridaz, 59 * Four Duece (42) Crip Gang (w/s) * Four Line Drive Crips * Front Street Crips * Fudge Town Mafia Crips, 105, 107 * 42 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 42(es) * E/S 43 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 43 * S/S 43 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 43 South Side * 47 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 47 * 48 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 48 * Gangster Crips, 83 * /Gangster Crips, 87 * Gangster Crips, 73 (w/s) defunct * 96 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 96 * 97 Gangster Crips/Gangster Crips, 97 * 98 Gangster Crips * 105 Gangster Crips * 105 Gangster Crips * 118 Gangster Crips * Gangster, Hoover, 52 * Geer Gang Crips * Grape Street Watts Crips * Harbor City Crips * Hard Time Hustler Crips, 88, 93 * Hard Time Hustler Crips, 78 * Hickery Street Watts Crip * Holmes Town Crips, 97 * Home Boys Crimino Gang defunct * Homes Side Hustler Gang (HSHG) * Hoover, 107 * Hoover, 112 * Hoover, 43 defunct * Hoover, 59 * Hoover, 74 * Hoover, 83 * Hoover, 92 * Hoover, 94 * Hustler Crips, 73 * Kitchen Crips, 116 * Kitchen Crips, 95 * Main Street Crips * Main Street Mafia Crips * MansField Gangster Crips * Marvin Gangsters * Menlo Gangster Crips, 65 * Most Valuable Pimp Gangster Crip * Neighbor Hood 90 Crips * Neighbor Hood Crips, 106 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 111 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 112 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 46 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 55 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 57 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 59 * Neighbor Hood Crips, 67 * Neighbor Hood Crips, Lynwood * Nothing But Trouble Halldale Crip, 51 * Original Valley Gangster Crip * Pimp Town Murder Squad defunct * PJ Watts Crips * Play Boy Gangster Crips * Play Boy Hustler Crips, 68,69 * Play Boy Hustler Crips, 75 * Play Boy Style Crips, 106 * Play Boy Style Crips, 82 * Rollin 30s Original Harlem Crips * Rollin 40s Crip * Rollin 60s Neighbor Hood Crip (RSC) * Rollin 90s Neighbor Hood Crip * Rollin 90s Westcoast * School Yard Crips * Ten Line Ganster Crips * Too Many Hoes Gang (TMHG) * Twilight Zone Crips 110 * Venice Shore Line Crips * We Dont Care Crips defunct * West Boulevard Crips 28 * West Boulevard Crips 64 * Hollywood, Sons Of Samoa, Crip / Islander Lynwood (5/6) * California Avenue Crips * Mob Piru Blood Gang * NeighborHood Crip, Lynwood * Palm & Oak Gangster Crips * Virginia Blocc Crips defunct * Walnut Blocc Crips (E/S) Palmdale (3) * Palmdale Crips * Palmas Crazy King Family * South Side Palmas Paramount (1) * Gundry Blocc Crip Pasadena (1) * Raymond Avenue Crip * Pasadena Denver Lanes Pomona (7/8) * .456, the Islands, Piru Bloods * Angelo Mafia Crip gang * Barjug defunct Bloods * East Coast Crips, 200 * Ghost Town Crips * Sin Town Crips, .357 * South Side Village Crips * West Side Mafia * 12 Street Sharky's gang (1940) * Cherry Ville Pomaona * Monclair 13 * North Side Barrio 13 * MCB, Montclair Blood Gang * South Side Pomona 13 * Happy Town Pomona * Tiny Rascal Gang (TRG) * Sons Of Samoa, Dukes (Crips) Rosewood (3) * 135 Pirus * Athens Park Bloods * Campenella Park Pirus Santa Monica (1) * Grave Yard Crips Torrance (17) * Orignial Gangster Crip * Insane Gangster Crip * Insane Mafai Crip * GSC Grape Street Crip * GSC G Stone Crip * Rolling 6.0 Neighborhood Crip * Rolling 30s Crip * 280 Gangster Crip * SGC Sally's Gangster Crip * 1st East Coast Crip * 73 East Coast Crip * 83 East Coast Crip * ECC East Coast Crip * 23 East Coast Crip * 43 East Coast Crip * East Side Mafia Crip * Avalon Mafia Crip * Black Side Torrance Mobb * ES Torrance * Torrance Flats 13 * South Bay Skins ( Nazi, Skinheads) * the Family, (peckerwoods) West Covina (2) * West Covina Mob Piru * West Covina Neighborhood Crip * Mob Piru Blood (Samoan) Willowbrook (6) * 7th Street Watts Crips * Carver Park Compton Crips * Mona Park Compton Crips * Neighborhood Watts Crips * Six Hood Compton Crips * Village Town Piru in the City of LA by turfs Crenshaw * Black P. Stones * Black P. Stone Jungles * Black P. Stone City Side Bloods * Van Ness Gangster Brims * Inglewood Family Gang Bloods * Centinela Park Family Pirus * Rollin 20s Neighborhood Bloods * Rollin 60s Neighborhood Crips * Rollin 40s Crips * Rollin 40s Neighborhood Crips * Rollin 40s Avenue Crips * Rollin 40s Park Side Crips * Rollin 40s Dark Side Crips * Rollin 90s Neighborhood Crips * Eight Tray Gangster Crips * Baldwin Hills Gangster Crips * 67 Neighborhood Crips * Neighbor Hood Crips * West Side Crips Hyde Park *L2F Crip Jefferson Park *Jefferson Starz Bloods Leimert Park *Leimert Loonz Watts * Fudge Town Mafia Crips, 105, 107 * Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Baby Locs Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Peta Roll Squad Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Peta Roc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Peta Loc Squad Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Parolee Squad Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S 95th Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Bandera Blocc 97 Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S 103 Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Dust Town Crip Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Dust Town Hoggs Grape Street Watts Crips ** 10 Deuce Grape Street Watts Crips ** E/S Tip Top Grape Street Watts Crips * E/S Watts Bull Side Project Crips * E/S Watts Funny Side Falcons Project Crips * E/S Watts Island Side Project Crips * E/S Watts Pill Head Project Crips * Franklin Square Watts Crips * PJ Watts Crips * 99 Mafia Crips * Bounty Hunter Bloods (Five Line E/S Bounty Hunters) * Circle City Pirus * Hacienda Village Bloods * 92 Be-Bop Watts Bishop Bloods * 89th Street Family Bloods * Neighborhood Swan Bloods * Watts Loonz * Team Twist'em Links * Crips on StreetGangs.com See Also * List of Blood sets in Los Angeles County * List of Hispanic gangs in Los Angeles County * List of Asian gangs in Los Angeles County * List of gangs in Los Angeles County * List of gangs in Atlanta * List of gangs in Houston, Texas Category:Lists Category:Lists of Gangs